Roles
'Roles' Yōkai fill different roles depending on their strengths, weaknesses, goals and ambitions. Those are all the roles that can be taken by players in Yōkai no Sekai. Wild Yōkai ''' Demons, ghosts and mystical creatures of varying strength populate the landscape. The Wild are not bound to one territory nor are they required to protect a single point on the map. They're free to roam as they please, doing good (or bad) for any they come across in any area. Being Wild doesn't exclude them from the protection or the punishment of the Deity protecting the area they're in, though. (More) '''Shop Owners Some Yōkai prefer to own a Shop instead of roaming around or becoming a Deity or a Guardian. Their shops are located in the Yōkai World and may be expanded as they grow more popular and cater to more customers. The type of business they hold is varied, from the tea house to the bazaar. (More) Guardians Wild Yōkai who have made a pact with a Deity. Once the contract is confirmed by both parties, the Guardien serves the Deity. They then live in the Shrine with their Deity whom they serve and protect. (More) Deities Deity resides in specific territories, in a Shrine to their name, establishing their rule. That Shrine is located in the Human World. The Deity's responsibility is to protect and improve the territory they rule. They may make alliances with other Deities and may recruit Guardians of their choosing to help their goals. They are marked with the symbol ( 神 ) somewhere on their body as a proof of their Role. Other Yōkai can feel their presence thanks to that symbol. (More) Emperor Once every season the Deities choose one of their own to become Emperor of the Land. They are chosen depending on how popular they are (how many believers they have, how many prayers they receive, etc). The Emperor is a neutral party whose main purpose is protecting the land and all who live there as well as being a judge between Deities who might sometimes clash for a reason or another. A Deity cannot be Emperor twice in a row. The Emperor is given an ancient artifact from the Gods, a magical Crown that gives them unique powers and abilities for as long as their reign lasts. (More) NPCS NPC Yōkai can have different functions, such as Wild Yōkai or Shop Owners. They have unique "functions" as well, such as Sprites and Gate Watchers. 'Sprites' Sprites are Yōkai who are smaller, younger and/or weaker than their counterpart. They work as servants to either the Deities or the Shop Owners. They will cook for them, clean the Shrine or Shop they work at, watch for intruders, etc, in exchange for a home, a meal and a bed. They are overly loyal to their "owners" and won't leave even if they aren't treated properly out of pure loyalty. They are usually no taller/bigger than a 5-years old Human child and tend to come from the Tsukumogami link type of Yōkai. (More) ''NOTE : '''Sprites can only be played/used by the Shops (Shop Owners) or Shrines (Deities/Guardians) they belong to '''OR the Admins/Mods for quests and missions.'' 'The Gate Watch' The only real equivalent to a sort of "police" in the Yōkai World. Made entirely of Oni Yōkai, they answer to the Captain of the Gate Watch. (More) '''NOTE : '''Gate Watchers can only be played/used by Admins/Mods for quests and missions. Category:Roles Category:All